<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Patience by AR_Redux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190686">A Lesson in Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Redux/pseuds/AR_Redux'>AR_Redux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Education of Anna of Arendelle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Smut, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Redux/pseuds/AR_Redux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Princess Anna’s twenty-first birthday, and nothing would make her happier than that final step into adulthood.  Unfortunately, she’ll have to wait.  Fortunately, patience is always rewarded.</p><p>Works as a standalone fic, but context is always fun.  The choice is yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Education of Anna of Arendelle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m going to live in this universe a little longer.  The world is on fire and I’m anxious all the time, so I need a little fluff-cation.  If I'd been on my A game, this would have been done several weeks ago, but I have quarantine brain and time has lost all meaning.  Also, I wanted to write bossy Anna.</p><p>Set slightly before Frozen II, between Part III and IV of Education.  Alluded to, but never fully explained, because otherwise, we would have been there all day.  If you didn't read it, don't worry.  Just know there's not actually sex, per say.  That said, there's lots of other ways to keep amused when birth control is unavailable.  If sex was the kitchen sink, there's still everything but.</p><p>As always, no beta, because I can't be so cruel.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Elsa’s twenty-first birthday had been celebrated by a coronation and the freezing of the entire kingdom.  She had resolved that her sister’s would be nothing like that, that the kingdom would celebrate the coming of age of their heir apparent with everything Anna loved.</p><p>As a result, the sweets table was the most impressive Kristoff had ever seen.  A massive chocolate cake dominated the center of the long table, and there were little chocolates, wrapped in green and purple foil and resting on plates of enchanted ice so as not to melt in the summer sun, all along the length.  There was a lemonade fountain, envisioned by Elsa and built by Kristoff, cookies and pastries of many varieties, all favorites of Anna’s, even an entire tray of marshmallows.</p><p>“I’m still not sure…”  Elsa stood in the center of the square, tapping her finger against her chin.</p><p>“We go through this every year,” Kristoff grunted, climbing down from a ladder as he hung yet another lantern.  “Every year you think it’s not enough, and every year she comes out screaming and happy and she loves it.”</p><p>“But this is her twenty-first.”  Elsa bit at her nail.</p><p>“And it’s the best one you’ve planned, so far.  You’ve got all her favorite foods, you’ve got enough chocolate to satisfy an army, we’re doing bonfires later tonight, she’ll get to stay up late and eat and drink—stop that, you’ll chew your finger off.”  He swatted, and Elsa’s hand lowered hesitantly.</p><p>“But is it <em> enough?” </em></p><p>“Honestly, it’s probably too much, but she’ll love it.”</p><p>Elsa glanced around.  “I may have gone a little overboard.”</p><p>Kristoff laughed.  “Maybe a little, but she’s gonna be so happy when she sees it.  You know she will.”</p><p>Sighing heavily, Elsa sat down on the edge of a fountain.  “She just deserves to have the best birthday ever, you know?  And she deserves to celebrate it with whoever she wants, however she wants.”  Elsa’s blue eyes softened as she smiled, her vacant gaze seeming to settle on the vicinity of the cake.  “Everyone just loves her so much, and she loves everyone.”  Elsa shook her head, laughing softly.  “Sometimes I think she would have been a better fit as Queen than I am.”</p><p>“Be nice,” Kristoff warned, “or I’ll wake her up early and tell her you’re down here beating yourself up again.”</p><p>“But if we’re being realistic, it could happen.”  Elsa’s gaze turned to scrutinize his face, and he couldn’t quite hold the eye contact, so he focused on where the last few tables were being brought out.  “She’s next in line after me.  If something ever happened to me…”  She trailed off, and Kristoff looked back at her.</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he said sternly, and Elsa gave him a shy smile and a blush.  “And when you die of extreme old age, your kids will take over, and you’ll never have to worry about it.”</p><p>Elsa suddenly became quiet, preoccupied with the embroidery on the soft pink dress she wore.  Kristoff wasn't sure he’d ever seen Elsa look so young or vulnerable, and without being fully conscious of the motion, he reached out to hold her hand.  She gave him a grateful smile in return.</p><p>“And if I don’t have kids?”</p><p>“Then…”</p><p>The question hung unanswered in the air, though they both knew the solution was simple.</p><p>Elsa was giving him that odd, calculating look again.  “I might not,” she finally said.  “I’m twenty-four.  I’m not too old, but let’s be honest.  I have absolutely no interest,” she elaborated, rolling her eyes and waving a dismissive hand, “in these <em> boys </em> people keep sending over.  They’re vapid and vain and I just…”</p><p>“You’re not interested,” Kristoff replied when she failed to finish her sentence.  “You don’t need to explain yourself, Elsa.  You’re the Queen of Arendelle, and you have magical ice powers that are currently being used to keep your sister’s chocolate from melting.  And don’t forget, I’ve seen these <em> boys </em> you’re talking about,” he added, hearing his voice become stern, “and I have to tell you, you could do so much better.”</p><p>Elsa’s eyes were smiling again.  “So, you don’t approve?”</p><p>“Not even a little.”  Crossing his arms over his chest, he kicked his feet out in front of him, glaring at nothing in particular.</p><p>A ringing laugh sounded in his ear.  “You really don’t like them!”</p><p>“They’re not good enough for you!”  He sounded as indignant as a child, but he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>Elsa patted his hand as she laughed again.  “Thank you.  Next time someone asks my opinion on a man, I’ll just tell them that my Royal Icemaster doesn’t approve, and to send them on their way.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’ll work.”  Kristoff rolled his eyes.</p><p>Elsa gave his hand a squeeze.  Lowering her voice as a few servants passed with more chairs, she murmured, “It would be even easier to shut them up if I could tell them my brother-in-law didn’t approve.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Kristoff processed her words.  The plan had been to figure out how he was going to even pull off proposing to the most amazing girl in the world, but he was stuck on the timing.  It had been almost three years with her, and he wasn’t tired of her in the least.  If anything, he loved her exponentially more now than he had back then.</p><p>And things with them were <em> good. </em> They were together as many nights as they were apart, sometimes in her room and sometimes in his, and had become masters at navigating the dark hallways at night.  They whispered late into the night, into the early morning, over the tops of pillows and beneath blankets.  She let him kiss her, hold her hand, feel her soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips.  She let him see her in various states of undress, let him venture between her thighs, let him shower her with pleasure.</p><p>Marriage had been something that had been discussed years ago.  He had been angry that Hans had left scars on his Anna’s heart, but he had also understood her desire to wait.  She was wary of jumping into anything permanent, and Kristoff, who had never expected to find love and suddenly found himself happily settled in its ways, had no problem giving her time.</p><p>Lately, though, he had found himself wondering about it again.  Last night, even, watching Anna sleep before kissing her and sneaking out of the bed to dress, the thought had crept into his mind.  He hadn’t made the door before she was awake, sitting up in the bed and pouting, sheets pooled around her waist.  Part of him wanted to ask her then, but he knew it wasn’t the right time or place.</p><p>“I wish you could stay,” she had whispered when he sat by her side for one more kiss.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Someday.”  She had wrapped her slender arms around his waist so she could rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Someday,” he’d agreed.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, it had been that way for a while.</p><p>He finally refocused, refocusing on Elsa.  She was staring at him, one eyebrow cocked.  “I didn’t scare you off, did I?”</p><p>“No.”  Kristoff turned his gaze back out to the courtyard, which was nearly finished.  It would be time to attempt to drag Anna out of bed soon.  “I’ve thought about it, I just…”</p><p>The smile he could see from the corner of his eye was clear in her voice.  “You don’t know how.”</p><p>Kristoff laughed nervously, reaching back to run a hand through his hair.  “I guess.”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment while he sat under the Queen’s inscrutable gaze.  Then, she finally spoke.  “Just ask her.”  Then she laughed again.  “Get a ring first, then ask her.”</p><p>“I’m working on it,” he muttered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.</p><p>Elsa stopped laughing abruptly.  “Really?”  He might have expected her to sound a little disbelieving.  He hadn’t expected her to sound excited.</p><p>“Well, yeah, it’s gonna take a while.”  He shrugged, not looking at Elsa.  “Has to be just right, you know?  The stone needs to be just so, and then I have to figure out the rest…”  He trailed off, realizing that was about as far as he’d gotten in the process.</p><p>Elsa cocked her head.  “You’re not going to just buy one?”</p><p>Now, he looked at Elsa, giving her a face that clearly said he thought she was mad.  “I can’t just <em> buy </em> one,” he explained, sitting back up to wave his hands in frustration, “it’s <em> Anna. </em> It has to be perfect.”</p><p>A soft laugh accompanied the warm expression on Elsa’s face.  “I’m glad she has you, Kristoff.”  He felt his cheeks flush, but she continued, “I know I don’t have to worry about her when she’s with you.  I know you’ll take care of her, love her the way she deserves.”  She shrugged.  “What more could a sister ask for?”</p><p>Groaning, he buried his face in his hands.  It felt like it was on fire.  “Do we have to talk about this <em> now?” </em>he whined.</p><p>Another laugh found Elsa rising to her feet.  “We’re out of time, anyway.  Time to wake her up.”</p><p>“Good deal,” he said, feeling relief.  “See you in a bit.”  Elsa gave him an odd look.  “What?”</p><p>“You’re coming with,” Elsa said, as if this was obvious.  His spluttered reaction contained very few words, but she nevertheless seemed to understand.  “It’s her birthday, Kristoff.  And I say it’s fine.”  She shrugged, jerked her head, and began to walk inside.</p><p>Ten minutes later, they were outside Anna’s door, and Kristoff realized why Elsa actually wanted him to come with her.</p><p>“If this backfires, she’s going off the side of the bed.”</p><p>“I know, that’s the whole point.”</p><p>“So <em> I </em> should be back there, and you should be doing this nonsense.”  Kristoff waved the long feather he held in Elsa’s face.</p><p>“But then how are you supposed to run for it?” Elsa reminded him.  “You really want Kai to catch you up here?”</p><p>“Fine,” he grumped.  “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Carefully, Elsa swung open Anna’s door.  The pair of them crept toward the bed where the wild mop of red hair rested against an arm thrown haphazardly under her head.  At some point, she had thrown on her nightgown, and he kicked himself for not thinking about that prior to their entry.  He knew from past experience that there was about a fifty-fifty chance that she could have been dressed or not.</p><p>She was still snoring, a small trickle of drool making its way down her cheek.  Her face was a little puffy, and her mouth hung open, ever so slightly.  She was an absolutely beautiful mess.</p><p>Sighing softly in resignation, Kristoff waited for Elsa to round the bed to the opposite side.  She gave him a nod when she was in position, partially hidden on the other side of the bed.  Rolling his eyes and getting ready to run, he reached out the long feather Elsa had procured to tickle her sister before screaming birthday wishes at her when she snorted awake.</p><p>Kristoff should have known that something was up when Anna’s snores seemed a little louder than usual.  He recognized it a moment too late, however, when Anna’s eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, yelling a cheerful, “Good morning!”</p><p>The shriek that left his lips would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t for Elsa’s reaction.  The blonde screamed, ducking down to the floor on her side.  There was a pause before she said, “Damn it.”</p><p>Anna was laughing hysterically at Kristoff on his ass on the floor, one hand over her heart, but her laughter doubled when she looked at Elsa.</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Elsa said, scowling at her sister from where she was now kneeling.  With a grimace and a mighty tug, he heard the breaking of ice from where she sat, now lifting her hands to shake them out.</p><p>“Did you freeze your hands to the floor again?” Kristoff asked, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Shut up.”  She turned her glare to Kristoff now.  “You really can scream like a girl, you know that?”</p><p>“Oh, my God,” Anna gasped, pulling her face from where she’d buried it in a pillow to contain her laughter.  “Oh, God, you both screamed <em> so </em> loud!  I’m amazed nobody heard!”  Right on cue, there was the sound of a door opening and closing followed by hurried footsteps.  Anna was still giggling when she said, “Quick, honey, hide!”</p><p>Glancing around, he found under her bed was, as usual, the best option.  Quickly, in a movement that was well practiced, he slid under her bed, pulling the skirt straight just in time.</p><p>“Ma’am?”  He could hear Kai’s voice, heard the creak of the open door.  “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Kai.”  Anna’s words were laced with mirth.  “My sister just thought she’d try to prank me, but I woke up before she got here.”</p><p>“Ah.”  The man sounded like he was smiling himself.  “Very good, then.  I’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>There was more giggling, then the closing of the door.  For about a minute, no one spoke, but he could hear Elsa starting to laugh, as well.</p><p>“How long is he going to stay down there?” she whispered to Anna, who giggled then shushed her.</p><p>The door at the end of the hall <em> finally </em> closed, and Kristoff rolled back out from under the bed to the eruptions of laughter from behind the hands of both sisters.  He hopped to his feet and gave them a bow before turning back to the door, which he opened and, finding no one outside, crept out into the hallway.</p><p>“He’s entirely too good at that,” he heard Elsa saying as he closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she’d been a child, birthdays had been quiet affairs, a few gifts from her parents, a small cake, nothing too over the top.  While they’d been happy, she had the impression that birthdays were supposed to be loud, almost wild affairs.</p><p>Since they’d opened the gates, Elsa and Kristoff had made sure that was the case every year.</p><p>As soon as she stepped outside, she was met with cheers and sounds of, “Happy birthday!”  Tables had been set up with food and drinks, and she immediately spied the huge cake, surrounded by every sweet treat she could have imagined wanting.</p><p>Just like every other year, Elsa had plans for the entire day.  Anna found all her presents from her sister, offered up hugs to everyone who wanted them, ate entirely too much chocolate and cake and <em> so </em> many sandwiches, and finally found herself relaxing in front of a bonfire as the sun made its late descent into twilight.</p><p>Unlike every other year, she was practically squirming.</p><p>Kristoff’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder, comforting and strong, and she leaned against his side as she watched a group of laughing children, up well past bedtime, dancing around a bonfire.  They were laughing and screaming with delight, singing some folk tune she remembered from her own childhood.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>But it was her <em> twenty-first </em> birthday. </p><p>The week before, she had been called to the council chamber to go over what it meant that she was coming of age.  She had been surprised when they had emphasized that Arendelle’s laws were not so archaic as to force the royal family to marry only titled aristocrats and members of other royal families.  She was free, they insisted, to marry the suitor of her choice, so long as it pleased the Queen.  She would officially be an adult, and as the heir apparent, it meant she could also take over the country should Elsa ever find herself incapasitated, not that anyone expected it.  She no longer needed official approval to do much of anything.</p><p>So, she’d been plotting the best way to convince Kristoff that tonight was the night for them to finally make love.</p><p>Anna had only been half surprised to find that he was ultimately traditional when it came to their love life.  He was adept at giving her pleasure when they were alone, but he never entered her, no matter how hard she tried.  Every argument from her had a more reasonable counterargument from him, but he always brought her to completion afterward, almost as if he felt bad.  </p><p>Maybe now, though, that she was a woman in the eyes of the law, he wouldn’t be so hesitant.</p><p>All day long, she waited, tried to find a moment to talk to him about it, but it never came.  There was always someone close by, something to do, and her patience was wearing thin.</p><p>The revelers were thinning out now, just the few who were waiting for the sun to dip further below the horizon for its deepest twilight remaining.</p><p>“Do you want to stay up?”  His voice was a soft murmur in her ear.</p><p>Now was her chance.</p><p>“Kind of,” she said, toying with his fingers, so much thicker than her own.  “But kind of not.”</p><p>Kristoff’s chest rumbled.  “Having a good birthday?”</p><p>Smiling, she pulled back to look at him.  “The best,” she insisted, cupping his face in her hands.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank Elsa.  All her ideas.”  He waved her hand.</p><p>“But Elsa’s never the one who pulls everything off.”  Anna grinned.  “And I know you’re the one who had the chocolate covered strawberries done.  I had a few of those snuck upstairs earlier so I could have them before bed.”</p><p>“Hoarding sweets, huh?”  He kissed the tip of her nose.  She felt suddenly warm, and knew it wasn’t the bonfires.  “Sounds about right.”</p><p>“I thought maybe I’d share,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.  “If, you know, anyone wanted.”</p><p>“Hmm.”  He pretended to think.  “I wouldn’t mind one or two.”</p><p>“You’ll have to stop by to grab a few before you go to bed.”  It was hard to keep the grin off her face.</p><p>It was actually easy to disappear after that.  There had been wine and aquavit and beer going around all day, and most people who were still awake were in their own worlds.  The castle halls were unusually quiet, most of the remaining activity drawn outside.  They didn’t pass a single servant, other than the two near the door, and were able to slip quickly into her room.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you came in here this morning,” she teased, wrapping her fingers around the edges of his dark vest.  “Kai could have seen you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe your sister got me to.”  Kristoff shook his head.  “And now, I’m pretty sure she knows how often I have to hide under there in the mornings.”</p><p>Anna giggled.  “We’ve been worse lately.”</p><p>“We have.”  His hands settled at her waist, pulling her close so that she was pressed against him.  “We need to be more careful.”</p><p>“Do we?”  She worked her hands under his vest as she shoved it away, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.  She suddenly felt shy, toying with the buttons at the top of his shirt.</p><p>“Anna?”</p><p>“Hmm?”  She blinked quickly, looking up at him again.</p><p>“I asked if you locked the door.”</p><p>“Oh.”  Crossing, she checked, finding she had forgotten, and quickly slid the bolt.  “There.”</p><p>He gave her an unreadable look for a moment before he asked, “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Oh, just, you know…”  She crossed back to his side, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his firm chest.  “Just…”  She trailed off, wondering if this would work.</p><p>She was almost a little nervous that it would.</p><p>“Anna, do you need to talk about—”</p><p>“It’s my birthday,” she interrupted.  “I don’t want to talk right now.”</p><p>She could see that he wasn’t buying it, but he let her undress him.  When it was her turn, he went slowly, treating her with reverence that made her knees go weak.</p><p>Pulling her along with him, he sat down on the edge of the bed, hands wrapped around hers, pulling her between his spread knees, seeming to ignore his strengthening erection.  The cool cotton dress, which dipped a little lower than usual, was the first item of clothing to receive his attention.  His lips pressed against her cleavage, making her gasp as he worked his tongue gently down her skin, under the bodice.</p><p>Fingers that had spent years tying and untying knots made quick, easy work of the buttons on the back of her dress, and soon, the soft fabric was pooled at her feet.  The single petticoat went next, landing on top of the dress.  She stepped out of the pile of fabric, kicking everything off to the side while she grinned at him.</p><p>Hands warm through the thin cotton of her chemise, she allowed him to turn her so her back was to him.  The same sure, firm fingers that had freed the buttons of her dress now easily untied her corset.  She remembered the first time he’d done this, how his fingers had stumbled and slipped.  Now, after two years of intimate, affectionate touches, he could do it as quickly as she could, sometimes faster.  A soft sigh of relief slipped her lips when she was free, and she lifted her arms as he pulled the chemise over her head, leaving her in only stockings and bloomers.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you always have to wear that damn thing,” he muttered, fingertips tracing over the reddened lines on her back where the stays had dug into her skin.  “I can’t believe they don’t hurt.”</p><p>“They don’t,” she insisted, “not really.”  She gasped softly when she felt his warm lips against her abused flesh.  “Especially when you do that.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>She hid a squeal behind her hand as he suddenly hoisted both of them back up onto her bed, shimmying down the bed behind her.  She giggled at first, before they turned to sighs with the sensation of his lips again, his tongue now tracing the lines, as well.  One of his hands rested on the curve of her waist, spanning from her ribs to her hip, and she felt the arousal that had been a slow burn all day suddenly increase in heat.</p><p>“It’s your birthday,” he murmured, and she could feel his erection against her leg as he spoke.  “What do you want?”</p><p>What did she want?</p><p>What a loaded question… </p><p>She thought for a minute about how to ask him.</p><p>
  <em> I want you to make love to me, Kristoff. </em>
</p><p>Alright, but maybe not enough.</p><p>
  <em> I love you more than anything.  I want you to take me.  </em>
</p><p>Not great.  Almost too saccharin.</p><p>
  <em> I want… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will you please…  </em>
</p><p>“Hey.”  He had moved back up the bed now, and his lips were on the top of her head again.  “You’re so in your head tonight, baby.”  The words were mumbled with her hair in the way.  “Talk to me.  What’s going on in there?”  He tapped her forehead with his free hand, and she giggled.</p><p>“Just thinking,” she murmured.  “It’s my birthday,” she continued slowly, “and you asked what I want.”</p><p>The hand that had settled on her waist tightened.  “Anna…”  His voice held an almost warning tone.  Cautious, maybe, was a better word.  Still, it was like he could read her mind.</p><p>Rolling over, she peered up into his face.  “Please?”  Reaching down, she wrapped her fingers around his erection.  “I <em> want </em> to.”</p><p>“Anna, I <em> can’t.” </em>  His voice was unconvincing.</p><p>“But I’m twenty one.  They can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”  She kept her hands moving, knowing it was an unfair method of coercion, but she was desperate.  “Please?”</p><p>“Nobody can tell you what to do.”  Reaching up, he pushed her hair away from her face.  “But they can judge you.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”  It was easy to say, alone with him in her bed, nothing between them but air.</p><p><em> “I </em> do.”  Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head.  “You love Arendelle, Anna. You’re going to tell me it wouldn’t bother you if some people treated you differently?”</p><p>She thought of the beautiful day she’d had, of the warm smiles from everyone.  Would they still smile, she wondered, if she became an unwed pregnant woman?  Would they still smile when other kingdoms scorned Arendelle’s virtueless princess?  “Differently how?”  </p><p>He considered for a moment before adding, “With disdain.”  She could hear the concern in his voice.  “With disrespect.  Scornful.”</p><p>“Would you judge me that way?”</p><p>“No.”  He kissed her forehead softly, not wanting to hurt her, but needing her to understand.  “But it would be different for me.”</p><p>His words gave her a moment’s pause.  She had always thought that she could live with the judgement if she had to, could bear the things they would say.  But then she considered Kristoff.  If they would gossip about a princess, what would her lover be subject to?  “Would they judge you?”  Her voice was quiet.</p><p>He shrugged.  “Probably, but that’s not the point.”  She lay still for a while, feeling his fingers toying with her loose hair.  “Are you okay? I mean, if it’s something you really want, we could try, but it’s just risky.”  His voice was sincere, and she realized that if she really wanted him to, he would make love to her.</p><p>She could have him inside her, and maybe if they were careful…</p><p>“You already said pulling out doesn’t always work.”  She sighed softly. “And I don’t want anybody to judge you, or say you took advantage of me, or something stupid like that that’s so completely untrue.”</p><p>“Again, really not the point.  Really doesn’t matter to me that much.”  He kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p>He was missing the point.</p><p>Kristoff had lived the life of a laborer before he met her.  Things were certainly simpler for him then, and she knew he still missed it sometimes.  Would it be fair to him, after she had dragged him along, however willingly, into a life in the spotlight, only to have that spotlight turn him notorious?</p><p>Was it worth it, when there was no guarantee?</p><p>Or could she just wait?</p><p>What if he never asked?</p><p>She thought back to the early hours of that morning, when he’d left her to sneak back to his own room.</p><p>“Someday,” he had said.  Someday… </p><p>If he could wait for three years, she could wait for him.  She had faith in him.  He at least deserved that from her. </p><p>She rolled so that her back was against his chest, craning her neck around and reaching back a hand to wrap into his blonde hair.  She poured every ounce of love into the kiss she gave him then, trying not to be too distracted by the way he was rubbing against her thighs.</p><p>Actually, it gave her an idea.</p><p>“It matters to me,” she finally said, and she smiled at him.  “I can wait.”</p><p>“Sure, you say that <em> now,” </em> he said, his voice clearly teasing, and she beamed back at him.  “You know I’m irresistible.”</p><p>“That’s true.”  She blushed when his erection twitched against the back of her thigh.  “I have an idea, though.  I saw a picture in my book.”</p><p>“Oh, God.”  He groaned, burying his face in her neck.  “You and that fucking book.”</p><p>“Don’t you wanna know what my idea is?”</p><p>“Is it going to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>Anna pretended to consider this, doing her best not to be distracted by the way his hand was rubbing lightly at the skin over her ribs.  “I don’t think so.  It could raise your blood pressure, though.”  He groaned, but she could feel him smiling against her.  “Grab the oil, will you?”</p><p>In the drawer of her bedside table, among other little odds and ends, was a bottle of almond oil.  It had migrated over the years from her vanity, finding more use in their physical exploits than in use on her hair and hands, as had been its intended use.  While he dug for it, she shimmied out of her remaining clothes, tossing them somewhere in the room.</p><p>She wondered what people would say if they knew she used it to lubricate a man’s cock, then smirked at the thought.  Something about keeping it a secret, of Oaken cheerfully wishing her a good day after each purchase, made it all the more fun.</p><p>It was their secret, his and hers, and that was exquisite in its own way.</p><p>Now, she hitched a leg up over one of his, reaching down to take him in her hands, dribbling a little oil over him and massaging it in gently.  Then a little more, then just a little bit more… </p><p>Anna watched her hand work, feeling one of his squeezing softly at her waist again.  “Anna,” he said, and his voice was strained, “it’s <em> your </em>birthday, not mine.”</p><p>Giggling, she carefully guided him so that his cock lay across her inner thigh.  She was inherently grateful in that moment for his size, which, she’d learned from bits of reading here and there and listening around corners to the whispers of maids, was much larger than average.  </p><p>He was long enough that, when she carefully brought his other leg back down, he poked out the other side, keeping his already glistening tip well clear of her body.  She shimmied down the bed just slightly, feeling him shudder as his shaft brushed against her apex, then reached back to grab firmly at his firm ass.</p><p>“Oh,” he whispered, and she felt him pull back on his hips before thrusting forward.</p><p><em> Oh, </em>indeed.</p><p>Then he did it again.  And again.  And again.</p><p>Her head lolled against his chest as he kept up his motions, the hand on her waist leaving to find her clit, to roll it between his fingers in a practiced way that left her turning her face to the side.  His other arm was cradling her, and she buried her sounds in the soft, warm flesh she found.</p><p>“Shh,” he whispered, chuckling breathlessly, but she shook her head furiously.  “Can’t, or won’t?”  He was teasing, but it was quickly becoming a real problem.</p><p>“Can’t,” she gasped, finding her eyes with his and trying to convince him that she was close to screaming.</p><p>Because she could <em> feel </em> him.  She knew what his flesh felt like—knew how it could be hard and soft at the same time, knew how hot it was, knew how it twitched when he was getting closer to his release—but it didn’t prepare her for how he felt <em> there, </em>rubbing against her more closely than he ever had.</p><p>In a quick motion, he slid his arm down so he could reach around, clapping one strong hand over her mouth.</p><p>Anna could feel his sac slapping her ass with each thrust and wondered, for a quick minute, why she’d never thought to try this before. </p><p>Then he was whispering in her ear.</p><p>“God, you feel good,” he groaned softly.  “I can feel you, baby.”  His lips caught her earlobe, tugging it lightly between his teeth, and she arched her back, squealing against his hand.  “So wet for me, Anna.”</p><p>It wasn’t fair, really, that he maintained some sort of vocabulary during sex.  He could talk her into walking off a clif, if he wanted, so long as he kept up the pressure between her legs.</p><p>Faster than she ever remembered, she was hurtling over the edge, and a low hiss from behind her told her that Kristoff was there, too.  He muttered it in her ear, told her he was going to come, did he need to stop or move or… </p><p>“Keep going,” she gasped, and the next thing she felt was his release spurting onto her belly, even her breasts.  Her head was spinning as she collapsed back against his chest.</p><p>They stayed still for several beautiful minutes before she saw him wince out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Sensitive,” he explained, carefully extracting himself.  She eased her thighs apart and he slipped away, leaving her thighs covered in oil and her own arousal.</p><p>“I’m a mess,” she laughed, rolling onto her back when he did, collapsing against the soft pillows.</p><p>He leaned up on an elbow and stared at her.  “Jesus,” he murmured.  He dragged his fingertips over her inner thigh, then up her pelvis to where his seed was starting to pool in her belly button.  <em> “Fuck, </em>Anna.”  The words came out in a growl.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I’m a mess,” she giggled.  “I need a bath.”  She glanced down to his flaccid cock, his thighs.  “You could use one, too.”</p><p>“We could share.”  His arms were wrapping around her again, lips hot on her.  “Get each other clean.”</p><p>“Could be fun.”  She made herself sound blasé, but she felt her stomach doing flips at the idea.  “Bring the strawberries.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, she found herself sighing with relief as she slipped into the steaming water of the bath in front of Kristoff.  She immediately reclined against his chest, feeling the warm tingle between her legs again as he reached for a cloth and soap.  He set about scrubbing away his dried release from her breasts before sliding the cloth along her back, shoulders, neck, and arms.  A low, contented hum vibrated through her chest as he worked, cleansing her with gentle care.</p><p>Then, he was dragging the cloth under the water, between her thighs, which parted, as much as they were able, under his hands.  He carefully cleaned between her legs and her inner thighs, and she felt his breathing hitch as he realized her state of arousal.</p><p>She wanted him again.</p><p>A thought bubbled from her lips before she could even process it.  “We could elope,” she said suddenly, and his hand paused under the water.  “If I got pregnant, I mean.”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, considering.  “Is that what you want?”  He sounded more curious than anything, and she thought about it for a moment.</p><p>Then Anna realized what she <em> actually </em>said, what she was implying.</p><p>She <em> did </em>want to marry him.  She’d been sure of it for years, even if the thought of taking that actual step had terrified her for so long.  Once upon a time, she had been so young and so very foolish, and though she knew Kristoff would never betray her, she still felt a need to prove that she wasn’t so foolish to make the same mistake twice.  When she did marry him, whenever that day came, she wanted everyone to see the perfect match she’d been so lucky to stumble across.</p><p>She couldn’t quite imagine waking the priest for a sudden, midnight wedding, or running away to some faraway place where no one knew them.  And while it would solve any questions of legality, it wouldn’t fool a soul when she popped out a baby in under nine months.</p><p>And though he’d never asked, never even hinted that it was a plan for him, she thought he felt the same way.</p><p>“I hate that you’re always right,” she grumbled, settling back while he laughed.</p><p>“So you don’t want to marry me,” he said, his voice teasing.  “Got it.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Princess.”  His lips found the crook of her neck, caressing lightly.</p><p>“No,” she insisted, pivoting around to meet his eyes.  She was fairly certain he was joking, but she suddenly felt an intense urge for him to understand.  Caressing his cheeks with the tips of her fingers, she met his brown eyes where they sparkled with mirth just above her.  “I just meant, I don’t want to elope.”</p><p>“I know.”  His face was still smiling, eyes warm and understanding.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.  “How do you know?”</p><p>“Not your style.”  He grinned, settling a hand on her waist.  “But can we go back to the part where you said I’m always right?”</p><p>“Smug isn’t really a good look on you, honey.”</p><p>“Oh, give me a few minutes and I’ll show you smug.  Come on,” he said, patting her backside under the water.  “Up.”</p><p>She climbed out, starting on drying herself while she watched him rise from the bath, water running down his torso and legs like he was some kind of god.  She didn’t realize how openly she was ogling him until he said, “So, you stare at me like that, and I can’t be a <em> little </em>smug?”</p><p>“I take it back.”</p><p>She had barely begun drying her hair by the time he toweled off, crossing the room to hoist her up over his shoulder.  A squeal passed her lips as she braced her hands against the solid muscles of his back.  “Kristoff,” she giggled, unable to make herself sound at all convincing, “put me down!”</p><p>“You want down?”  The shoulder under her vibrated with his laughter.  “Whatever you desire, Princess.  It’s your birthday, after all.”</p><p>She had fully expected him to carry her to and toss her onto the bed, but to her surprise, he put her down in the middle of the room, then continued his trek to her bed.  Anna watched, jaw hanging slightly, as he climbed onto the mess of covers they had left behind earlier, resting on his side, one knee flat and the other bent, propped up on an elbow.  The jovial mood and time spent in the bath had left him partially erect, and her mouth felt dry as he reached down, stroking himself gently.</p><p>His grin was roguish when he said, “You’ve got a little drool…”  Releasing his cock, he gestured to the corner of his own mouth.  “Right there.”</p><p>Her mouth snapped closed and she swiped, expecting that he’d been joking but only somewhat surprised to feel that he’d been completely serious.  Setting her shoulders, she lifted her chin and began her march across the bedroom.  By the time she reached him, he’d wrapped his hand back around himself, and he was staring at her like she was dessert.  The glow from the open drapes, closed enough that no one could see them but open enough to let in any of the waning light that would last through the night, and the banked fire bathed him in a glow that took her breath away.</p><p>Feet very much feeling like they weren’t completely on the ground, she stopped to stand in front of him, wanting more than anything to climb into bed with him, but wanting just a little more… something.  What the word was to describe what she wanted, she wasn’t sure, but she felt an abundance of confidence wash through her at the glazed look in his eyes as she cocked a hip, fists still firmly planted there.</p><p>“You said whatever I want,” she affirmed, watching as he nodded, head rolling back and forth almost limply against him.  That indescribable feeling rushed through her again, and she heard the words, “Stop touching yourself and stand up,” leave her lips.</p><p>Finally, she recognized the feeling behind that tone.  When she had first met him, she had tried to appear regal and in command, and while it had been enough to get him to begrudgingly take her up the mountain, it had still felt a little uncomfortable.  She was better at it now, but she still felt a little uncomfortable with bossing people around.</p><p>Apparently, blessedly, that feeling did not follow her into the bedroom.</p><p>As directed, Kristoff released his grasp on his erection, eyes questioning even though his body did not.  She liked the feeling of power, even as he towered over her when he rose to his full height.</p><p>The way he stood, dutifully awaiting further instruction, made the ache between her legs turn into a fire that consumed her whole body.  The realization that she hadn’t really thought this through, that she was just going with the flow, suddenly hit her, as well, and she looked around the room, humming softly as she began to wander.</p><p>When he started to turn and follow, she lifted one hand from a hip and pressed it against his chest.  “No,” she said, hearing that tone again, that regal and commanding voice that didn't quite sound fully familiar to her own ears.  “You wait here.”</p><p>If he thought she was at all amusing, it didn’t show on his face.  If anything, his erection seemed to have grown a little, if such a thing was possible, to the point that it almost looked painful.  The throb between her legs kept her from feeling much sympathy for him, and she smirked when he nodded, eyes almost pleading, though clearly resolved to see through whatever she wanted.</p><p>Slowly, straight backed and hands resting in the curve of her waist, she wandered the room, trying to decide what she wanted, exactly.</p><p>Maybe a little meanly, she waited for a bit once she’d decided on the arm chair.  Kristoff hadn’t moved a muscle, and it was turning her on in the most unexpected, beautiful way.</p><p>Except that beautiful wasn’t the right word.  She had never really felt beautiful until she met Kristoff.  He never wasted an opportunity to tell her how beautiful she looked, and he certainly made her feel that way.  </p><p>Now, though, as she sauntered toward the chair, she felt something she hadn’t really felt before, not to such an extent.  She felt <em> seductive. </em>  </p><p>It was an intoxicating feeling.</p><p>Sitting down, she glanced back toward him.  His eyes had followed her movements, and he was watching her now, waiting on her order.  Smirking, she crooked a finger to beckon him forward, nearly laughing at how quickly he moved at the silent command.  He was standing in front of her only a few seconds later, an almost hazy expression of lust consuming his visage.</p><p>Shifting in her seat, she propped a leg on each arm of the chair, spreading herself wide before him.  His pupils had dilated so that only a thin rim of brown was visible, and she thought she actually heard him whine softly when she leaned back slightly.</p><p>“On your knees.”  The sensation of her arousal actually dripping a little almost took her breath away, but she kept her voice firm.  The wicked smile quirked at her lips again as he dropped immediately to his knees.  This was <em> fun. </em> Letting one leg down, she draped it over his shoulder, pulling him forward until her hands could wind into his hair.</p><p>She made sure there was no question of what she wanted as she pulled him closer, feeling his hands move to curl around her thighs.  Still, for good measure, she ordered, “Make me come.”</p><p>The second leg followed the first, and she wrapped her fingers tightly in his damp blonde fringe.  Not for the first time, she was glad to have a real man, with a strong, hard body, with hair just long enough to use as an anchor.  Her eyes rolled back in her head when his tongue dragged up the vertical lips between her thighs, and she collapsed further into the soft upholstery of her seat as her pleasure mounted.</p><p>His ministrations weren’t slow so much as they were steady.  The gentle pressure of his lips, the feeling of fullness as two strong fingers slid into her waiting body, sent shivers up her spine.  The hand in his hair tightened, somehow managing to pull him closer, while her free hand reached up and behind, holding onto the winged back of the chair.</p><p>She felt him pulling away, and her eyes opened, frustration flooding her.  He was smiling slightly.  “Did I ever say happy birthday?” he asked, face innocent but eyes glinting.</p><p>“What?”  Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus.  “Did you—”</p><p>“I just want to make sure you know how happy I am that it’s your birthday.”  He kissed the inside of a thigh, lingering for a moment and pulling the sensitive flesh between his teeth.  She moaned again, back arching against the chair.  “Can I tell you happy birthday?  Please?”</p><p>“I…”  Her eyes rolled back into her skull.  Another biting kiss to her opposite thigh made it almost impossible to think straight.  And what the <em> hell </em> was he talking about?  He must have told her happy birthday ten times today.</p><p>But if it led to more of whatever this was, this sensation of having him worship at her feet, she wanted it.  Prying her eyes open, she nodded, unable to get words out, and he grinned again, this time finding his way back to the bundle of nerves at her apex.</p><p>Carefully, his tongue traced slowly down one side, then the other, then across, and a violent shudder had her come slightly out of her seat.  Then he was circling, coming back around to the side to swipe down to his right.</p><p>“Oh, my God,” she groaned, feeling another shudder that started in her shoulders and went all the way to her toes.  “What are you…”</p><p>“I’m saying,” he said, raising an eyebrow and giving her what she was sure he would describe as a smug smile, “happy birthday.  But, you know, I’m using my tongue this time.”</p><p>“Oh, Christ.”  Tightening her grasp on the back of the chair, she braced herself.</p><p>He was still looking at her.  “Is that alright with you?”</p><p>“What do you think?”  There it was again, the authoritarian that lived deep inside.</p><p>She felt him work his way through the letters, somehow keeping just enough focus to feel him spell out “Happy birthday, Princess,” with the tip of his hot tongue against her clit.  And when he was done, when her thighs were quivering almost uncontrollably and her hand in his hair had left to cover her own mouth in an attempt to muffle her screams and shouts, he sucked softly, pulling the throbbing nub between his lips, and she could swear she left her body.</p><p>She lost track of how many times he made her come, spelling out the words over and over from the freckles on her neck all the way down to her ankles.  And when he was finished, she pushed him onto his back against her pillows and took him with her mouth.</p><p>“But it’s your birthday,” he groaned, not trying very hard to keep her from his now weeping erection.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” she said, laughing at how his eyes nearly crossed as she gave the sensitive flesh below his cock a gentle tug.  “It just looks painful, honey.”  Anna dragged her tongue back up his length and felt his thighs quiver under her hands.  “And it’s past midnight, anyway, so my birthday is technically over.”  Then she let the commanding tone sneak back into her voice as she added, “Maybe you’ll feel better if you beg.”</p><p>“God, fuck, <em> please,” </em>  he whined, hips thrusting up into the air before she pushed them back down against the bed.</p><p>“Please what?”  Her tongue swirled over his tip briefly before letting go.  “Is that what you want?”</p><p>“More,” he groaned.</p><p>Giving his thigh a light slap with her hand, she wondered for a minute if she’d gone too far until he pried his eyes open.  There was more desire there than she could ever remember seeing, and it made her blush.  “More, please,” he ground out.</p><p>“Good boy,” she teased, then she relaxed her jaw and took in everything she could.</p><p>It wasn’t very long until he was spilling down her throat, strong and hot and tasting of that unique flavor that belonged exclusively to him.  She could hear the effort of keeping his voice down, knowing if they were anywhere but the castle, he’d be shouting with the strength of his release.  Working him through it, she watched as he lost control of his body, hands desperately combing through her hair and down over her shoulders, grimacing as he tossed his head from side to side.</p><p>Eventually, his broad body stilled, and she climbed back up to press her lips to his.  It was dirty and hot, both of them tasting the other on tongues that had licked and kissed and sucked, and Anna eventually found herself out of breath, collapsing onto his strong chest, fingers absently toying with the thick blonde hair under her hand.</p><p>“Fuck,” he finally gasped, still not caught up on his breathing just yet.  “Anything else you want for your birthday?”</p><p>“I think—”  She had to work to get her heart under control before it leapt from her chest.  “I think I’m good.”  Rolling onto her back at his side, she took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff.  “I don’t think I can move.”</p><p>“Don’t feel sorry for yourself, I still have to make it back to my room.”  His voice was teasing, and when she looked up at him, his eyes danced with mirth.</p><p>“I love you, you know.”  Her voice was just a whisper now as the darkness wrapped around them, her eyelids feeling suddenly too heavy to keep open.</p><p>“I know.”  Gentle lips touched down on the tip of her nose.  “I love you, too.”</p><p>“I’m glad you came with me that night.”</p><p>“You didn’t’ really make it sound like an option.”  She giggled when he added, “You can be so bossy sometimes.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>“You got me.”</p><p>The urge to give in to sleep was creeping through her veins, and she let her eyes close, sighing softly.  “I don’t want to sleep,” she mumbled.</p><p>“But you have to eventually.”  There was a soft pressure against her forehead as his lips pressed gently against her, linging.  “I’ll stay until you fall asleep, if you want me to.”</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>It was the last thing she remembered before she was waking up to the early bright morning sun and a knock on her door.</p><p>“Your Highness?”  Kai’s voice was muffled as it made its way through the thick wood.</p><p>Groaning, Anna pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes.  The sheets gathered at her bare waist were a reminder of the night before, and she heaved a sigh.  Kristoff was leaving today, going up the mountain for two whole weeks, and she’d asked to be woken relatively early.</p><p>“Ma’am?”  Another knock.</p><p>“I’m up,” she called.</p><p>“Should I send a tray up, ma’am?”</p><p>Stretching languidly, she yawned. “No, I’ll grab something from the kitchens.”</p><p>“Very good, ma’am.”  She heard the sound of retreating footsteps, sighing softly as they disappeared.</p><p>Smiling, she surveyed the space.  There was no sign of Kristoff—he was always careful to cover his tracks—but the haphazard pile of her clothes made her giggle quietly to herself.  One of the perks of castle life was that no one would ever dare enter the room of any member of their family without express permission, so it was always her secret when she woke to stockings tossed carelessly to the middle of the room.</p><p>Out in the hall, she heard the opening and closing of another door, this one closer to her room, and she sat up a little straighter, tugging up the sheet to cover her bare torso.</p><p>There were only two people who used that door.</p><p>A soft, rhythmic knock and the turning of the knob could really only mean one of them.  Elsa would always wait, but Kristoff never did.  Elsa being outside Anna’s door was no big deal, but Kristoff’s presence would certainly cause rumors to swirl.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, closing the door quietly, sliding the lock in place like always.  He was already fully dressed, a dark blue sweater rolled up to just below his elbows, sash tied securely around his waist.  “I know I wasn’t supposed to leave until noon, but the weather looks like it could turn, and I want to get up there before it does.”</p><p>“Oh.”  She pouted, letting the sheet pool at her waist again.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” he begged, crossing the room to sit by her side.</p><p>“How am I supposed to look?”  She knew she was being childish, but she hated it when he had to leave.  She could still feel the pleasant ache from his affections the night before, and she wrapped her fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer.  “You want me to look happy?”</p><p>He sighed, shaking his mop of hair.  “I guess not.”</p><p>“Just promise you’ll be safe,” she whispered, her throat feeling suddenly thick.</p><p>“I promise,” he whispered back, his voice fervent.  Satisfied, she pulled him closer, needing to feel him pressing against her just one more time… </p><p>Neither of them heard the opening and closing of that almost hidden door, but they jumped apart at the sound of another knock.  “Anna?”</p><p>Eyes wide, Kristoff leapt to his feet, glancing around as Anna called out, “Just a minute, Elsa!”</p><p>She scrambled for her nightgown, which still lay untouched over the screen, tugging it quickly over her head.  While she dressed, Kristoff grabbed the pile of her clothes from the night before, tossed them hurriedly into her dressing room, then disappeared under the bed.  His feet had just disappeared as Anna carefully and silently slid the bolt back and opened the door.</p><p>“Good morning!”  Anna almost winced at the sound of her own voice, brighter and higher than usual.  “You’re up early!”</p><p>“I’m always up early,” Elsa said, rolling her eyes.  Anna didn’t miss the way her sister’s eyes quickly scanned the room in a way that seemed absent, but Anna knew better.  “I wanted to let you know, I’ve just seen Kai and he said Kristoff’s leaving early.  You’re so hard to get out of bed, I thought I’d come make sure you’re awake.”</p><p>“Yep, wide awake!”  She sounded like the little girl who used to get caught in the castle kitchens, fingers covered in chocolate.</p><p>“I can see that.”  Elsa gave her a wry smile.  “I’ll let you get dressed so you can go down to the stables.”  She moved to exit again, then paused, one foot lingering inside Anna’s room.  “And make sure Kristoff takes his shoes.  Better not leave them for Kai or Gerda to find.”</p><p>Mouth ajar, Anna turned to follow her sister’s smirking gaze to the foot of his bed where a pair of riding boots rested.  They must have been hidden by her own clothes.  There was no denying that they were much too large to be hers, and she felt her face flush.  She nodded.  “Sorry,” she said, sounding meek and embarrassed to her own ears.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Elsa chirped brightly, “just be careful.  And keep locking the door.”  She kissed Anna on the cheek, then grinned evilly as she called across the room, “Have a safe trip, Kristoff!”</p><p>It was silent enough that the drop of a tiny pin would have echoed in the large space.  Elsa stood waiting, eyebrows raised, eyes glinting with mirth until she finally heard, “Yep,” from under the bed.</p><p>Then she was out the door, down the hall, and gone, and Anna was dissolving into a fit of giggles as a red faced Kristoff emerged from under her bed.</p><p>“I’m never going to be able to live this down, am I?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t think either of us will.”</p><p>Then she was in his arms again, unafraid and uninhibited as she pressed her lips to his, feeling him lift her feet from the floor, and it was several long, beautiful minutes before they separated again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take care out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>